


Now, She Only Sees Red

by OmgViolette



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual References, F/M, Infidelity, Loki/Tom Hiddleston hybrid, Mental Instability, Partner Betrayal, Past Abuse, Romance, Slow Burn, don't cut yourself on this edge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-08-08 06:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16424276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmgViolette/pseuds/OmgViolette
Summary: Ever since she was small, Terese never knew what it felt like to be angry, happy or sad. In fact, in order to appear "normal," she would even force herself to cry, when the situation deemed appropriate.However, a chance meeting with a dark stranger would help her to discover the ability to love ;  a love that would grow dangerous in its intensity.





	1. Prologue- RED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiatus until further notice.

It began with a whirlwind of emotions. Rage, despair, disgust--- All channeled with the sight of his cock barrelling through her needy and welcoming cunt, right up to the hilt.  
The odor of their fervent debauchery wafted thickly throughout the air, sneaking its way through the crack of the door, and molested the nose of the paralyzed Terese. 

On that very same bed, she sang to him the sweetest of songs, whilst he told her poems that revealed the depths of the love he had for her within his soul.  
On that very same bed, they saw the stars together through the intensity of their fervid union, bathing in the afterglow within their cocoon of loving embraces.  
However... that very same bed…that she once thought was their special place, their own little world…was now merely a piece of furniture that held a whimpering whore and betrayer of a husband.

She needed to leave, and quickly. A familiar and chilling coldness had washed over her, from the very top of her tresses to the tip of her toes. It snaked its way into her heart that once held endless joy, just hours before. The feeling terrified her. It made her numb. It reminded her of how things used to be before he had thawed the heart she once believed was non-existent. It killed her. No, _he_ killed her. And the woman, whom she considered her precious sister by choice, who is now enjoying the eager erection of her loving husband, is his accomplice in murdering the emotions she finally discovered. Now something else was brought forth, and it was the only thing she feared, and what they will come to fear.

It made her see red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my fellow depraved ones, this is my verrrrry first fanfiction. Ever. Which is honestly surprising since I had a crippling crush on Itachi Uchiha for a few years till now, lmao. Since this is the very first story I'm writing seriously, and posting here (One that I wrote on a whim, really)...please don't kill me if it's horrible >.<. Let me know what you think, and if I should continue. Still gathering my ideas for the story and how it will unfold since this was a random bout of inspiration, so updates will be sporadic, and chapter lengths will vary. Well, without further ado, hop aboard the edge train!


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chappie! The song that she plays is here :https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8I6GPK6ixvU  
> Enjoy! Let me know what you think, it's encouraging to see kudos's and comments!
> 
> Beta'd by my lovely sister!

In the crisp chill of the London air, Terese made her way to one of her many jobs, a lovely and quaint hole-in-the-wall cafe that sat amidst the busy hustle of early morning commuters. The woman found this little shop the most tolerable place to work. It required less of her perfectly timed smiles, expressing meaningless joy she wished she felt, and acting like the regular human being she wished she was.

She discovered her total lack of empathy towards life at the tender age of five, when not a wisp of a tear fled her eyes as the blunt head of her mother’s belt lashed at her skin.

Her mother, Mary, was a gentle and loving woman, once. She loved to bake Terese cookies, sing to her at night, and play with her soft strands of raven hair, that was so unlike the bright blonde locks of her own. 

Although she did these things for the daughter she thought so adoringly cute and demure, the girl never smiled. Never laughed. Never got upset, or threw a tantrum.

Even as a baby, she never cried. Not a single speck of sentiment ever flashed across the young girl’s large, magenta eyes, a color Mary fell in love with when she first emerged from her womb. 

She thought them wonderfully unique, but now likened them to the devil's eyes. The visits to the doctors transitioned to visits to churches, who all deemed the girl normal and well-bred. However, Mary _needed_ to see something from Terese, the continued silence and stares from her cold pupils frightened her like never before. So, in the end...

Whack!

Swish!

Whack!

Were the consequent sounds that filled the once warm and welcoming home. Even after the 20th whip of the belt, the only look that finally graced Terese's face was one of mere confusion. 

The only thing she could not do was laugh, smile, or cry. Did that warrant such aggression? She had always been a good girl, who knew “right” from “wrong.” Although she could never manage to interact normally with other children at school, she had always been complimented on her good behavior. But if the fact that Terese couldn't smile disconcerted her mother to this degree, then something must be _wrong_ with her. So, like the good child she was, Terese decided to learn.  


She observed the other children. How they hugged their parents with such enthusiasm, their toothy grins stretched from ear to ear, and the all too eager laughter of joy she could never understand. She wished she understood. Because she now knows, from the strange looks from her peers, and the lashings from the mother who once caressed her so gently,

that she was anything but normal.

 

“Oh, my dear Terese! Are those tears?!” Mary cried, while holding her daughter's face tenderly. 

Her mother's lashings had become even more intense in her routine beatings twice a week. So, Terese decided to mimic the biggest crybaby of the century in her small class of 10, and that made for a show her mother always wanted to see. She channeled the feeling of the pain she felt across her body, and willed the tears to come in full throttle. Maybe she should thank her mother, after all. Without her guidance, she may not have survived in the world like she has now.

Terese made her way into the cafe, the pleasant jingle of the bell sounding as Carlotta, a lovely older woman in her sixties greeted her in the usual squeaky, chipper voice. 

“ Oh, Tessie darlin'! You didn't have to come in so early today…”

Carlotta scolded, as she wiped down the counters before the shop officially opened for the day. 

“ It's quite fine. I love to help out in the mornings, Mrs.Hunter.” Terese consoled, as she always does when she comes in earlier than the cute old manager would like. 

“Ahhh, tsk tsk! How many times have I _saiiiid_ , to just call me Carl, Tessie!” she drawled as she went around the counter to pull the rigid woman into her warm embrace. “ I know you have a recital coming up. Keep pushin’ yourself like this and I'm forcing ya right out that door...”

As Terese was gently chided by the woman who barely reached her shoulders, she guided her towards the counter and urged her to sit. “ Have some coffee hun, you can start working when you're _actually_ on the clock!” Carlotta placed a floral mug filled with a creamy, aromatic substance on the countertop, one she presumed to be Terese's favorite when her pupils widened very slightly on the first sip.  
  
“Thank you for your kindness... Carlotta… but you know I'm never one to sit still.” As Terese attempted a playful smirk, she quickly finished her drink and made her way into the back of the shop, changing into her uniform. “ All I ever do is make latte art and perform a song or two in the evenings, it's hardly a taxing venture.” Carlotta watched her disappear into the back of the cafe, a worried expression making its way into her brows. 

“I know that Tessie, but I also know all those nasty stares are gettin’ to ya… one look at a pretty lil thing like you and they’re droolin’ all over my counter!”  
  


Ever since she started working in the little cafe three weeks ago, the once quiet place shot up in popularity, as the girl with strange eyes and lovely voice became a new exciting presence in the dull and quiet neighborhood. Terese's outlandishly pale skin and lavender eyes made her quite the spectacle in her teenage years, even more so now in her mid-twenties. 

Only her freakishly cold stare and standoffish demeanor would ward off the unwanted attention. “It's bothersome, but not detrimental to my health, Carlotta. I can still work perfectly fine with a little ogling.” Emerging from the back in a frilly white apron and knee-length beige dress, she made her way to the door to flip the sign to open.

_______

The day went routinely well. She served a few customers while taking part in polite and pleasant conversations that only required the smallest of smiles. 

When it became time for her to sing and play the piano, she rounded to the back and made her way up the tiny stage, situated at the corner of the cafe. Occasionally, various musicians would come to perform for the customers on certain days of the week, with Terese only doing so when Carlotta pleaded. Today being one of those days, the older woman requested her to play and sing _Ave Maria_ , as she felt it suited the calm and rainy weather that now enveloped the small shop. As she came to sit in front of the piano, the usual chatter within the cafe quieted into hushed whispers.

She began to play, her soft angelic voice sprung forth from the confines of her throat, gracing the ears of the caffeine addicts that sat at their tables. While she sang, however, something felt.. different. When she usually sang, she never really felt a thing, even with the feverish claps and attention she received when she completed her arias. This feeling was positively burning, like the intensity of someone's stare burned tiny holes into her being. She scoured the small crowd of onlookers while she sang, attempting to locate the source of this uncomfortable feeling. And in doing so, her eyes found his.

His persistent stare through those beautiful, piercing blue eyes consequently prompted her to stare right back, as she hastily tried to finish the performance underneath this newfound pressure. When the performance finally concluded, she hurriedly made her way off into the back, changed into her regular clothes, and left the cafe before his attentions overwhelmed her now befuddled senses.

Terese actually _felt_ something from that glare... and little did she know, that was only the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments fuel my hunger, I appreciate it <3


	3. Chapter 2 : Doll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chappie :D  
> Lemme know what you think, kudos and comments appreciated as always!

Thomas drove along the darkening streets, the overcast sky signaling impending rain.

Oh, how he craved for the delectable cakes that came from Carlotta's magical hands, whom he secretly believed sold her soul to the devil in order to make those godly confections.  
He had been neglectful in his visits to her charming little cafe, and Thomas was on a mission to satisfy his aching sweet tooth.

As he parked his car and took towards the point of interest, Thomas was caught a bit off guard at what he saw next. 

In the few months that he failed to visit, the cafe that was barely noticed by the populace now sprung to life, with a small crowd surrounding the entrance.

Admittedly, Thomas felt a bit miffed. In the past, he would often wander towards this quiet little shop to escape from his hectic schedule and the public eye.

While he should be happy that the cafe was finally recognized, he already missed the peace and quiet that he came to appreciate.

With a cross look on his face (which effectively managed to scare anyone who so much as _glanced_ his way...), Thomas maneuvered himself towards the entrance, taking in the enticing smell of coffee and baked goods as he made his way through the door.

He saw Carlotta behind the counter, who spoke idly with a customer until she spotted him from her peripheral vision. Almost immediately, her eyes went wild with joy. 

Her wide hips nearly toppled a few chairs as she excitedly made her way towards him.

“Well I'll be! Thought I'd never get to squeeze those fine cheeks again in my life!” Said Carlotta after she wrapped her chocolate brown arms around his waist.

Thomas laughed as Carlotta quite nearly choked him to death in her hold.

“I'm afraid you won't have that chance unless you relinquish your grip, my dear Carl. You'd have stiff, dead cheeks by the time you're done squeezing the life out of me.”

For such a small woman, the amount of strength she possessed never ceased to amaze him.

Carlotta reluctantly pulled back,“you know I can't handle myself around you, Tom! Especially with you goin’ MIA like that. I ain't got one call to see how you've been holdin’ up!”

“And for that, I hope you'll forgive me, Carl. I'll be sure not to leave without seeing you first in the future.”

As they talked, Thomas sat on the available stool at the counter while Carlotta brought out one of his favorites; a chocolate-strawberry shortcake that he never ceased to tire of.

While he attempted to savor the dish, Thomas noticed that the crowd outside the cafe formed a line, as more customers made their way into the establishment.

“ It seems you've gotten a bit... busier. I assume you've hired more help?” Thomas inquired, while Carlotta refilled his coffee.

“ That's right! They started comin’ in droves ever since Tessie started working here bout’ a month ago.” Said Carlotta, as she prepared to serve another customer. 

“ She's supposed to sing right bout’ now actually. A real beaut, that girl. I reckon that's part of the reason why it's so packed!”

And as she spoke, Thomas spots a figure emerging from the back, making their way to the stage.

A fine creature she was indeed.

Thomas watched her lithe, nimble figure make its way to and up the small stage. He couldn't help but admire the rise and fall of her ample assets, the curve of her waist, and the long, black hair that stopped at her lower back. 

When the woman sat down and began to play however, he found that the performance was a bit… lacking. Her singing was beautiful. Angelic, even. But it was empty and void, much like a doll. It had no passion or fire.

Now that he looked closely...her face held no outward indication she truly enjoyed what she was doing.

As he thought this, the woman looked towards the crowd, as if searching for something.

Then his eyes met hers.

When Thomas gazed into those oddly colored irises, he felt an intense desire, if his now growing hardness wasn't an indication.

He's had many women. Dated. Fucked. But he's never expressed such genuine curiosity towards their inner workings, not until now. 

Inside those seemingly hollow eyes, there was a small spark he wished to ignite. He wanted to know what went on inside that head of hers, tear her open, alongside those clothes--

 

Her head turned abruptly to look at the piano, breaking eye contact and effectively interrupted that line of thought.

The woman's performance became a bit hurried as she neared the end. When she did, she took off and disappeared into the back once again.

When she reemerged, she no longer wore her uniform, and was headed toward the door.

He made his way to her, bypassing the few individuals who remained inside the cafe. 

Perhaps she sensed someone approaching, because she snaked her way through the crowd and left so fast he might've actually seen an after image.

Stepping out unto the damp pavement, he was left with no sign of the mysterious “Tessie,” and a lingering sense of disappointment.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

 

Terese arrives home by the time the rain stops, the sky now completely dark.

She enters her moderately sized apartment, unraveling her coat before carefully placing her shoes by the door.

It's a extremely simple place; The walls are of muted pastel colors with little decoration, sparsely furnished, and tidy to the point of being sterile.

She planned to go about her regular routine--- eat dinner, shower, review her schedule for the week, then prepare for bed. 

Unfortunately, she is interrupted by her vibrating phone still situated inside her purse.  
She digs it out promptly before answering.

“Good evening. This is Terese Evgenia, correct?” asked the unidentified man on the other line, a bit stiffly.

“This is her. May I ask who is calling, and why?” Terese replied, her voice unconsciously monotone.

“This is the University Hospital for Children, and we've come to the unfortunate decision to relieve you of your position. We ask that you please drop by at your earliest convenience to receive your final cheque.”

“…….”

“Ah.”


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason, I imagine Tom to look a bit like loki/thomas sharpe in this story, but envision him as you will.
> 
> Sorry for the wait on this, I'm a slow writer. oof.  
> Unbeta'd, all mistakes I'll edit later.

“May...I know why?” 

Terese could not help but ask, her voice betraying a hint of frustration.

“With all due respect, the majority of the staff are no longer comfortable with you handling their children…”

“I don't recall doing anything untoward to upset them, or their children.”

“Well, yes, but--”

“--- But I understand, goodbye.” Abruptly, Terese ends the call before flinging the phone carelessly unto the coffee table.

Whenever this would happen, Terese would always analyze her past interactions with those she may have wronged. But regardless of how much she scrutinized herself, she could never find a single fault in her behavior. 

She smiled _perfectly_ , even showing a bit of teeth at times.

She laughed _perfectly_ , the mirth clearly audible in her voice.

No one, especially the children, should have found her distasteful.

However...it was said that children are more in tune with their emotions, and could sense what most couldn't.

When their caretaker's smile never seemed to reach her eyes, which is also a color they all found so bizarre-- it didn't take long for them to become unsettled. Her almost robotic movements during playtime, and the endless void they felt behind her stare had her consequently labeled a ghost by the children.

The whining from the children, coupled with the incessant complaints from the parents among the staff, inevitably led to Terese's termination.

She was getting very, very tired of this cycle she found herself in. Working at the hospital daycare had given her a sizeable income, and now that she had lost it, she found herself in a rather bothersome situation once again. 

Currently, she works part-time at the cafe, while also part-timing at the library a short distance away from her home. In addition, the occasional concert or two also proved to be a decent source of income. However, it's far from enough to cover her mother's burdensome medical expenses, even with the final cheque she is due to pick up.

During her last few years of high school, she watched as Mary grew increasingly irritable, forgetful, and poorly. It was glioblastoma; the tumor had grown fiercely malignant, which led to her indefinite hospitalization.

In order to handle the costs of the treatments, Terese took up a plethora of jobs. But they never lasted long. Her longest-running record was six months(with that being the hospital), with most lasting, at maximum, just three.  
Over time, they either found her unapproachable, or intolerable. Despite her earnest attempts to appear friendly, they never seemed to be genuine in the eyes of others.

All Terese could do now was pick up the cheque tomorrow, and then decide her next course of action.

 

__________________

 

Arriving at the hospital, Terese made her way to the receptionist desk to pick up her cheque. The process went by as quickly as she hoped, she didn’t want to dwell there long. She had planned to go job hunting immediately after, before starting her shift at the library.

However, before she could step towards the exit, a sudden hug from behind nearly knocks her off her heels.

“Tess! Don't just leave without saying bye,”  
a taller, blonde haired woman tightly gripped Terese in her embrace, “I...I heard what happened, I should've stood up for you more. They totally blew it out of proportion, a bunch of tossers the lot of them!”

“Clare, really, it's fine. There's nothing you could've done- it's just how it is.”

Clare, she’d supported Terese since day one. Before Terese came to work there, she had already been at the hospital for at least 3 years. Kind and cheerful--- she had been the exact opposite of Terese, but her cold demeanor never deterred Clare from pursuing a companionship. She only thought Terese as being a bit of an introvert, and actively sought to “bring her out of her shell”.

“At least make me bring you out for some lunch, or whatever.. I just feel so bad, I want to make you feel better anyway I can. You might not believe me, but I really liked having you here..”  
Terese had wanted to decline like all the other times Clare had offered to take her somewhere, but decided against it. While she avoided going to places that required interacting with others, she did value Clare’s company, somewhat. It gave her a sense of normalcy that she wouldn’t admit she craved.

“Well, lead the way.”

 

The restaurant Clare spoke of was not too far from the hospital, arriving after only a 10-minute walk. After they had ordered, Clare, bless her heart, proceeded to have a one-sided conversation with Terese, seemingly not bothered by her companion’s silence.

“Just curious Tess, do you have a man, had a good shag lately?”

Now _that_ prompted a response from her, "If that’s suppose to be a joke, then…”

“Yep, Yup, just a joke! Just wanted to see if you had a lil funny bone in you, haha...okay, it was a bad joke, but you’re just sitting there all broody. And you’re doing the fake smiley thing.”

Terese set her “fake smiley thing” into a frown.

“Look, I know you probably hate talking in general, but your aura’s practically screaming ‘stay away!’ most of the time. Your face and demeanor really don’t match up, and.. um..,”

“Just go on with it, Clare.”

“I think that’s..probably the reason why they let you go…? It’s nothing against you, really! But I think that’s why the kids didn’t take to you well..”

Terese considered her for a moment, “You’re probably right. Have any suggestions?”  
Clare actually seemed surprised she agreed with her.  
”Um, yes actually! I don’t expect you to change who you are or anything, but I assume you’re looking for a stable job now, yes?”  
Terese nodded in response, head tilted to the side as she listened.

“A friend of mine’s having a hard time finding a good secretary, and I think you’d be a perfect fit! You don’t have to talk much, just menial office work and the like, and get him coffee or whatever,”

“Him?”

“Oh! Yes, Thomas. He’s a very, _very_ good doctor you know. Just started up his own hospital. I should have his card somewhere…”  
Clare began digging through her tiny purse, pulling out a sleek, black business card.  
“He’s the one who helped me get this job, actually. Least I could do is put a good worker his way.”  
Terese took the card from her fingers, eyeing the name on the front.

_Thomas Harrington.._

“While I appreciate your kindness, you don’t need to go out of your way to-”  
“Nope! I consider you a friend Tess, let me help you. I’ll even put a good word in.”

She didn’t bother to protest further, “Well, thank you, I suppose. I’ll look into it when I get home.”

“Yay! Let me know how it goes Tess- you have my number right?”

Before she could reply, Clare scribbled her number on a piece of napkin anyway.

“Just in case. Call me when you get home, yeah? My lunch break is almost up.”

And just like that, she left the restaurant.

Terese didn't seem to notice Clare's departure, her fingers ghosting over the silver letters on the card.

 

______________________

“It seems as though you’re two weeks over-due, sir.”

Terese looked up to the tall man from behind her desk at the library, waiting expectantly.  
His dark hair and sharp manner of clothing struck her as familiar, but she couldn’t take proper note of his features due to the shades he wore.

“Ah..It’s been that long already? The fee was 10 pence a day, correct?”

For some reason, his deep, sonorous voice sent a slight shiver down her spine. That did not sit well with her.

“Correct,” she replied curtly.

If he was put off by her demeanor, he made no indication. Instead, he gave her a quick smirk, reaching into his wallet for some change.

“Here you are. By chance darling, could you tell me your name? I swear I’ve seen you somewhere..,” he leaned slightly over the counter, regarding her small frame. “Not everyone has those eyes of yours,”

“Well, it appears you’ve been mistaken. Would you like any further assistance?” The conversation was dragging on a lot longer than she would like. Even though he had on shades, his focused stare on her person made her shift uncomfortably in her seat.

“Sir, would that be all?”

It took a moment for him to lean back and gather himself, as though he was lost in thought.  
“Yes. Thank you, Tessie.” 

Before she could comprehend his words, he turned swiftly to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, let me know your thoughts!


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd, apologies for any eye stabbing mistakes.

Meetings, reports, and the usual mountain of paperwork was starting to take its toll.

Thomas was having a hard time keeping up with the workload, as the hospital became monumentally successful in recent years. As a consequence however, he spent more time in his office rather than the operating room doing what he loved most. 

When his career as a neurosurgeon grew, so did his need to expand on his skills and spread his expertise. It lead him to create his own hospital - The Medical Center For Neurology and Neurosurgery.

However, because of the recent lack of _competent_ secretarial help, he’s barely able to balance managing the hospital, all the while interacting with patients. 

He also lacks the time dedicated to reviewing candidates, all of which failed to meet his expectations. Drastically. He outed at least twenty or so potential candidates in just this month, and he’s beginning to run out of what little patience he had left. 

Pulling his head away from those thoughts, he focused his eyes on the road as he drove towards the library a little ways away from where he worked, intending on returning the book he discovered under piles of paperwork and other whatnots.

_Cognitive Behavioral Treatment and Insight- Personality Constructs and Disorders_

_By Susan M. Steel_

His brother, Chris, had suggested it. Being a psychiatrist, he thought it would interest his younger brother to learn more about his line of work, as they both, in his words “Love to fiddle with the brain, differences aside.”

Leaving his car parked across the street, he made his way into the library, book in hand.

 

He hadn’t expected to see her again so soon. 

Shortly after she had left the cafe yesterday, Thomas subtly tried to inquire more about her from Carlotta, but with “Tessie” being such a reticent individual, it proved fruitless. So, he had resigned himself to just visiting the cafe more often, preferably on the days Carl had said she worked.

His glasses were still dark from the sun, and took awhile to transition. He eye’d her through the darkened shades, watching as she typed away at the computer from behind the front desk.

She didn’t seem to notice him approach.

He lightly rapped on the desk with his knuckles, which caused the woman to divert her attention from the screen. When he saw those eyes, he knew for sure it was her that he saw yesterday evening. She dressed modestly; a dark maroon turtleneck that accentuated her ample bust, and from what he could see by looking down, a black knee length pencil skirt with matching stockings. She wore her hair in a tight chignon, stray strands peeking over her ears.

She looked every bit the stern yet pretty librarian, and the sight was beginning to cause a rather distracting reaction down below.

“How can I help you?”

“Ah, I came to return this book. Here,” he deftly took the book from underneath his arms and placed it on the desk, his library card along side it. When she moved to pick them up, he noticed a tiny tattoo just short of her wrist- it was a flower, a colorless anemone.

He continued to observe her, a leather clad hand moving to stroke his chin. He watched as she moved swiftly, only seconds passing before her gaze returned to him, "It seems as though you’re two weeks overdue, sir.”

It was that long already? He’s usually on top of small things like this, but his mind tended to focus on matters of higher importance lately.

“Ah… it’s been that long already? The fee was 10 pence a day, correct?”

Although she sported a small polite smile, her reply and demeanor was anything but.

“Correct,” she replied curtly, her eyes returning to the computer.

He smiled slowly, reaching into his wallet for change. Whenever he would speak, he was used to being the opposite party’s complete focus. Her complete disregard was _mildly_ disconcerting, though it never showed on his face.

“Here you are. By chance darling, could you tell me your name? I swear I’ve seen you somewhere..” he leaned slightly over the counter to examine her small frame, “not everyone has those eyes of yours...”

“Well, it appears you’ve been mistaken,” though she said that, he didn’t miss the quick flash of recognition across her eyes when she glanced at him, “would you like any further assistance?”

She clearly recognized him from the day before, but it seemed as though she had no intentions of wanting to converse with him. In fact, she looked as though she wanted to shoo him away, hand gesture and all. However, he didn’t miss the shiver she gave when he spoke. He knew he had an affect on her, however slight. So he found her behavior puzzling.

Thomas also found her voice, although a bit monotonous, slightly sweet sounding. It was a pity she didn’t like to use it. It brought him back to yesterday, how she sounded while she sung...

“Sir, would that be all?”

Said voice brought him back from his thoughts.

“Yes.Thank you, Tessie.” Thomas parted with what he thought was her name, and left without waiting for her reply. He supposed he wanted her to ponder over how exactly he came to know it, though he didn’t seem to care she might perceive that as a bit worrying.

\------------------------------------------------------------

 

It’s been a few hours since his library visit, and Thomas lounged languorously across his leather sofa in the large expanse of his house, checking emails on his laptop. His home exudes luxury, all the while containing a doctorly air about it. 

He had removed his tie; his sleeves rolled up above his elbows, and his shirt opened just enough to reveal his collarbones. He had long removed his glasses- he didn’t need them while he read, usually.

As he continued to reply, or simply read and ignore emails, his mind would wander back to his encounter with Tessie at the library. He planned to venture back to the cafe at his earliest convenience, maybe stop by the library as well. He thought with a bit more prodding, he could unravel the mystery surrounding her, and why she intrigued him so like no other.

His phone started to vibrate on the coffee table next to him. He took his time, glancing at the screen before moving to pick it up.

“Clare? Rare for you to call at this hour, darling.”

“Sorry Tom! I just left work,” she sounded a bit out of breath over the phone, "Just hopped on the tube, thought I’d call you before I forget.”

“Forget what, pray tell?”

“I have a really big favor to ask of you, but it’ll be in your favor as well, I promise!”

Well, he didn’t mind hearing her out, whatever it was. They had been old friends, since their university days. More specifically, friends with benefits. It had been a while since their last fuck- understandable since she recently got engaged. But they did speak with each other more often than not, although strictly platonic in manner.

“It’s- it’s just that a friend of mine recently lost her job, and I gave her your card. I told her that you were looking for a secretary, and I was hoping if you could hire her, maybe give a test run?” She waited nervously over the phone for his reply.

“You expect me to hire someone, just like that? Need I remind you the number of incompetents I had to expel from my office?” Thomas set his laptop aside and got up to pace along the living room floor. He sounded annoyed on the phone, and from what Clare knew about him, an annoyed Thomas was difficult to convince.

“ Please, just trust me on this one! She’s such a hard worker and extremely focused. Never gets distracted, and she doesn’t speak much. Just tell her what to do, and she does it with no fuss whatsoever!”

“Now, this is sounding too good to be true. Why exaggerate?” He was starting to sound bored.

“Here’s what, next time we eat out, it’ll be my treat. And if you don’t like her, just let her go. Can’t harm you to try at this point, right? I know you’re getting worn out,”

“I have little time and patience to waste _at this point_ , Clare.”

“I know, Tom. Just look out for the name Terese Evgenia when going over applicants. I know you’ve gotten busier lately, and I hate seeing you so stressed out,” her voice held tinges of affection before she continued, “gotta go now, Charles is calling.”

He gave an exasperated sigh, moving towards his kitchen for a glass of water, “alright, but I wouldn’t get your hopes up.”

With that, he ended the call.

 

 

\----------------------------------------------  
Patient Name : Mary Evgenia   
Age: 49  
Daily Treatment  
3689.00 £  
Radiation Therapy  
9,240.00 £  
CT Scan  
2,560.00 £  
\---------------------------------------

The invoice went on a little while longer as Terese reviewed the bill, setting it beside her home computer. While insurance had covered the bulk of the costs, she still owed a substantial amount. Aside from the hospital bills, she still had rent to worry about, due by the end of the month. She was never late on payments, and she didn’t want to start now.

She suddenly recalled the black business card inside her handbag, and took it out to inspect it further.

_The Medical Center for Neurology and Neurosurgery  
Dr. Thomas Harrington, MD _

She found the website for the hospital at the bottom right corner. Opening the page on her screen, she found that there was a vacancy for an executive secretary, the position that Clare had mentioned earlier today. 

She submitted her resume and cover letter, and an image of herself as requested. She didn’t have any personal pictures of herself, so she attached a photo taken for her passport awhile back.

After she finished submitting what she needed for the application, she closed the lid to her laptop, and moved to undress from her outside clothes for a shower. 

An hour ago, she arrived home from her shift at the library, pondering over the stranger’s words. The only other person to call her that name, was Carlotta. Was he a regular at the cafe..?

Terese was never one to dwell on thoughts for longer than a minute, so she quickly forgot the strange encounter as soon as she saw her mailbox filled with bills.

But now, underneath the cold spray of water from the showerhead, she was once again left alone with her thoughts.

She could never place what she felt when she thought of that man. Well, she had trouble feeling anything in general, but never anything like this. She felt intrigued by the foreign sensation in the pit of her stomach, whenever she thought of him. 

Her hands continued to wash away the soap across her scarred skin, focusing on thoughts of _him_ , and the warmth in her belly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think, and how you think things will progress. comments are really encouraging :)


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting better at remaining consistent with updates, please send a cookie my way! I was planning to release this simultaneously with my other story, but then you'd have to wait twice as long, lmao.

**Brrrring!**

**Brrrring!**

The sudden sharp tune effectively woke up a sleeping, disheveled Terese.  
She sat up slowly, moving her hands to rub at her eyelids.

Looking towards the nightstand at the still ringing phone, she stretched an arm out to shut off what she presumed to be her alarm.

However, when Terese looked at her phone, she was momentarily taken aback by the number displayed on her screen.

_Calling…  
The Medical Center for Neuro….._

She applied just yesterday, so Terese was very curious as to why they were calling so soon. The process, even just confirming the application, was projected to take at least a month or more.

When she picked up the call, a pleasant female voice sounded from the other end.

“Hello, is this Ms. Evgenia?”

“This is her. Is this call for..?”

“Your interview for the secretary position has been scheduled for today, at three in the afternoon. Please arrive at least 15 minutes prior to the appointed time.”

“...Would it be possible to-”

Before Terese could even garner a proper reply, the line went dead.

It seemed they didn’t care for whatever plans she had on her own schedule, as the time overlapped with her shift at the cafe.

She would have to call Carlotta and let her know she won’t be able to come in. She had never missed a day of work, so this would be her first offense.

Checking the time, Terese noted it was still early- a little past six in the morning. Getting up, she went about preparing herself for the day.

 

 

Since her scheduled interview was so last minute, she busied herself with prepping the required materials, before choosing an appropriate outfit to wear.

She didn’t have much to occupy herself with besides that, and merely sat in the silence of her home before it was time to leave.

Looking up the location of the hospital, it would take at least an hour by cab, and two hours if she took the underground. 

Operating on a tight budget, she had no choice but to opt for the latter.

Terese stepped out into the morning drizzle, taking purposeful steps towards her destination.

______________

The hospital was much larger than she anticipated. It had looked smaller on her phone when she looked it up, but it was actually quite monumental in person.

The building was at least ten stories high with glass walls, giving it a sleek, up-to-date exterior. The doors opened up automatically, letting in and out a plethora of people.

Entering the hospital, she immediately became absorbed by the busy hustle. Doctors and nurses moved about, tending and conversing amongst themselves and patients.

She maneuvered her way to the front desk, then inquired about the location of the interview.

“Ah... Dr. Harrington’s office is on the tenth floor, the very top. You’ll arrive immediately once you leave the lift.” 

While speaking, the nurse kept looking at her in an odd way. One she would describe as...pitying?  
Ignoring the strange stare, Terese thanked her softly before following her directions.

 

_Ding!_

Terese stepped out of the now empty elevator, observing the room before her. It seemed to be the waiting area; white posh chairs lined the expanse of the brown carpeted floor. The walls were a light, calming lavender color, with several paintings as decoration. The door to his office stood at the end of the room, dark oak wood with _‘Doctor Harrington’_ imprinted in gold.

Stepping further inside, she slowly sat down on one of the chairs closest to the doctor’s door. While she reviewed to make sure she had everything ready for the interview, she looked about the empty room, curious as to why she was the only interviewee there. 

To her knowledge, the position was extremely competitive - which was why she expected to walk into a fully occupied waiting room.

The quietness would put any interviewee on edge.

If she operated normally, nervousness would have been an understandable reaction. Sweating, jittering, or the anxious fiddling with her materials. But she merely sat still, checking the time on her watch periodically before she went to knock on the door at exactly three.

_“Come in.”_

She paused just short of the doorknob in momentary surprise.  
That voice...was _extremely_ familiar...  
Without further hesitation, she opened the door in one full swing, her eyes immediately drawn to the man behind the desk.

He was exactly the same as she remembered. Without his glasses, she could clearly see the blue eyes that continued to cause her such discomfort. He wore a stark white lab coat, a slightly mischievous smile on his lips as he regarded her. 

If she knew any better, she would have turned and walked right out, just like the time she escaped his clutches at the cafe. 

“Well take a seat, darling.” His hand gestured toward the leather chair in front of his desk.  
Unaware that she was caught staring, she walked over to the chair stiffly.

On the outside, her face lay flat; her posture rigid as she sat. On the inside, however, her heart thrummed loudly in her chest, and she didn’t know why. 

“How are you feeling,” he moved the stack of papers on his desk to the side, so he could get a better view of her, “The rain didn’t catch you, hopefully?”

There was a bit of silence before he heard her reply, “I’m feeling fine, thank you.”

“......”  
More silence.

The man before her lightly cleared his throat, his gaze remaining on her person. He offered a kind smile before he continued to speak, “It truly is a pleasant surprise to see you again, and so soon.”

Terese raised an eyebrow but did not reply. She did not know what to say to that.  
He caught on quickly, and decided to get straight to the point.

“Do you have any hobbies, Tessie?”

She narrowed her eyes unconsciously, “Terese. And I sing, on occasion.”

“I know. You have a very beautiful voice, Tessie. However... it’s to my knowledge..”  
He folded his hands underneath his chin, his posture intimidating, “That you have two other jobs, no?”

Terese immediately became defensive, “They won’t impede my performance, I assure you. If you find me unsatisfactory, you’re free to let me go immediately.”

Thomas’s gaze remained steady, “You say that, but this position is extremely demanding. You will have to let at least one, if not both jobs, go.”

Her gaze moved away from his to stare at her hands in her lap. She did not reply, so he continued to speak, “I’m not one to share what’s mine, darling. But to ease whatever worries you might have, you’ll be making more here than those two jobs combined.”

Her eyes returned to his, wavering. “I….I understand. I will place a two-week notice at the library, at the earliest convenience. But the cafe...I can opt to work there solely on the weekends.”

The silence returned, and he smiled at her resigned deference.

He stared at her for a few more moments. Terese could never get used to it. She pressed her legs closer together as if to release some sort of pressure.

He broke the silence with one sharp _screech!_ from his chair, moving from behind his desk.

She stood up suddenly at his abrupt movement, as if startled. Although she remained expressionless, she was overwhelmed with the urge to back away as he approached her. She remained still.

He was now close enough that she could see the clear, bright blue of his eyes and the sharp definition of his cheekbones. Light shone through the tall glass windows of his office, offering him a glow much like an angel. At this moment, however, Terese thought he was anything but.

Thomas leaned closer, his breath fanning across her cheek.

Her breath hitched.

The proximity was becoming unbearable - yet she remained in place.  
His deep, English voice made its way into her ear, his lips softly caressing it.

“Tomorrow. Seven am sharp, Tessie.”

Without another glance, he made his way to the door of his office. He said one more thing before he left, "You’re free to leave whenever, darling. You have an early day after all.”

He parted with a deep chuckle, her eyes looking towards the now closed door.

She had expected much more questions pertaining to the position she applied to; for a much-coveted job, it was surprisingly easy to get hired. Perhaps she had Clare to thank...?

Regardless, she couldn’t stay in his office pondering over it forever. As he said, she had an early day to prepare for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babes, thanks so much for the kudos and comments, they really make my day!


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! Sorry this one took a while, I had a ton of projects, and I'm still studying for midterms.  
> I had fun as usual and I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> I also want to take a moment for a story recommendation, called _Nuances of Art_ by emi_robin!  
>  Not only does she write extremely well, but the dedication and creative way she formats her story really immerses you, and I feel like I'm watching a mini movie in my head! The plot is so endearing and intriguing, with sizzling sexual tension!
> 
> I would also love to recommend my friend's story, _A Lesson in Service_ by Milky_Maid! if you're a fan of a tantalizing, cruel and dark Tom, and crimson peak inspired aesthetics, this gem right here is just for you! I was so compelled by the story I just had to draw her lovely oc, Lavinia. Show her some love as well!
> 
> Now without further adieu, let's hop right in~

 

_Tick_

_Tock_

_Tick_

_Tock_

Thomas had never watched the clock so ardently before in his life.

Soon, it would be 3 pm. His interview with _Tessie_ would be taking place. Or rather, Terese.

When Clare had made her recommendation, his expectations were at an all-time low.

The day before, he had filed through the applications in a monotonous manner, searching for this… Terese he was to give a chance to.

When his eyes finally landed on her file, however... he couldn’t believe his eyes, and his luck.  
Raven hair. Magenta eyes. The woman who had taken up the majority of his thoughts for the past few days, offered to him on a silver platter.

Thomas immediately had her interview scheduled for the next day, her own plans be damned. He took note to thank Clare graciously later.

Now he sat impatiently in his chair, his eyes alternating between the door and the clock.

Tap!  
Tap!

Two sharp knocks resounded within his office at exactly three, signaling her arrival. Thomas reigned in his excitement before he made his presence known.

_”Come in”_

The door did not open for a moment, even with his confirmation. It swung open just as he began to doubt his hearing.

And there she was. She looked just as lovely as he remembered her. Instead of wearing an up-do like the last time he saw her at the library, her straight black hair hung loose, reaching to her waist. Her expression however, was stoic upon seeing him.

The woman remained standing at the door, staring at him with no indication to step further inside. Thomas quirked an eyebrow at her defensive stance, before gesturing towards the seat in front of his desk.  
_“Well take a seat, darling.”_  
When he spoke, it looked as though he snapped her out of a trance. She narrowed her eyes slightly at the chair, and walked a bit too stiffly towards it.

 _Do I unnerve her to that extent?_ Thomas smiled at that thought. Oh, she was going to be such fun…

He moved a stack of papers to the side, so he could get a better view of her form. Although the black dress she wore was simple, it did nothing to stop him from admiring her figure further.

Before his thoughts could veer even more on the perverted side, Thomas quickly flicked his eyes to hers, “How are you feeling? The rain didn’t catch you, hopefully?”

Although the question was simple enough, she did not answer him for some time. He was curious as to what was giving her so much trouble, but he did not ponder over it for long.

“I’m feeling fine, thank you.”

“......”  
Then came the silence.

Thomas offered her an affable smile to soften his expression. Perhaps if he seemed less intimidating, she would be more open to conversing with him in a comfortable manner.

“It truly is a pleasant surprise to see you again, and so soon.”

He expected a reply, and he did not receive one. She was much more of an introvert than he anticipated…  
To dispel the silence, he decided to get straight to the point.

“Do you have any hobbies, Tessie?”

Thomas could tell she did not appreciate the use of that nickname, her eyes narrowing before she addressed him, “Terese. And I sing, on occasion.”

He smiled knowingly at her agitation. “I know. You have a very beautiful voice, Tessie. However... it’s to my knowledge..”

He took on a more domineering posture, looking straight into her eyes,  
“That you have two other jobs, no?”

The woman before him tensed significantly. She took on a rigid, defensive tone, “They won’t impede my performance, I assure you. If you find me unsatisfactory, you’re free to let me go immediately.”

His gaze remained steady, eyes betraying mirth and unkindness, “You say that, but this position is extremely demanding. You will have to let at least one, if not both jobs, go.”

Thomas watched as her shoulders slumped forward, her gaze moving downwards in impending defeat.

At her silence, he continued his onslaught, “I’m not one to share what’s mine, darling. But to ease whatever worries you might have, you’ll be making more here than those two jobs combined.”

He watched as she pursed her lips in what he thought was annoyance, before hearing her reply in a resigned manner, “I...I understand. I will place a two-week notice at the library, at the earliest convenience. But the cafe...I can opt to work there solely on the weekends.”

Thomas had to stop himself from breaking into a big, wide grin. To him, she was a new puzzle to twist and prod like a Rubik's cube. Now he would have all the time he would like to see just what made her _click._

He stared at Terese for a few more moments, with the sole intention to unsettle her. It seemed to be working, as she squirmed slightly in her seat under his gaze.

However… he squinted his eyes squarely at her stocking-clad legs, noticing how she rubbed them together slowly, rhythmically. Was she…?

He stood up suddenly from his chair, startling the young woman into standing as well. She watched him with cautious eyes, her lips set into a thin line.

Thomas took slow, purposeful strides toward her, a slight smile on his face. To an outsider, it would look particularly menacing.

He expected her to back away, but she remained in place with a passive expression. Oh, how he wanted to crack her mask of indifference.

Thomas now stood within a hair’s breadth of her face, her scent assaulting his nose. His smile grew wider, he recognized this smell. His guess had been correct.

_Arousal._

Despite his close proximity, Terese’s expression remained unbothered. But he knew, deep down she was anything but. He leaned closer towards her ear, and he could hear the subtle hitching of her breath. He was now close enough that he could kiss the tips of her ears, but he refrained from doing so. Instead, he spoke huskily, “Tomorrow. Seven am sharp, Tessie.”

He then turned to head for the door, sparing one last glance towards his new toy.  
"You’re free to leave whenever, darling. You have an early day after all.”

  

 

_____________________________

When Terese went in for work that morning, she made it her first point of duty to look for the cafeteria. Although her employer did not specifically request it, she thought it proper to prepare his coffee before she headed upstairs. She kept it black, grabbing a load of sugar and milk in case he liked it any different.

Despite her wariness about the man, she still wanted to make a good impression on her first day, and she thought he would appreciate her taking the initiative.

When she made her way to the lift, she once again ignored the pointed stares from the nurses and doctors. The look on their faces whenever she happened to glance at them were a mixture of curiosity and pity, but she didn’t care enough to ponder why that may be.

As soon as Terese left their sight, three female nurses that stood to the corner of the hallway immediately began to talk amongst themselves.

“I’ll bet twenty-five quid if she lasts a day,” A female nurse quipped, sipping her coffee as she conversed with her two companions.

“You’re that confident after last time, ay? Forty-five on three _hours_.” Another nurse added, jollity lacing her voice. “Prettier than the last one, I’ll at least give her that. Her eyes are a bit freaky though. Was she wearing contacts?”

“Wow… you two are actually bloody serious!” The third nurse interjected, her tone scolding. She shook her head lightly at the conversation, red curls swaying. “Doctor Harrington’s very nice…”

The nurse that had been sipping coffee began to sputter, breaking out into giggles.  
“Jen.. did..did you not see the last secretary he had? She literally ran out the lift with her poor face covered in snot!” She giggled even further at the memory.

 The other nurse piped in, laughing with her friend. “Pfft… she deserved whatever happened, Maggie. Every day she walked in, she looked more and more like a slag! It’s obvious what she came to work for!”

Maggie smiled at her jab, swirling the coffee in her cup, “Well, can’t say I blame her… the man’s literally sex on legs. Wouldn’t mind it one bit if he -”

 

“If **_What?_** ”

All three women spun around simultaneously in shock to the deep voice behind them.

“ T-Tom-”

“We.. we were just -”

“G-good morning doctor! -”

They sputtered at the same time, scared witless at being caught gossiping by the topic of discussion himself.

He smiled warmly at one of them, before looking down to eye the other two nurse’s ID cards. Before they could subtly try to hide their names from view, he roughly pulled the ID holder hanging from one of the nurse’s neck towards him, making her yelp in response.

“Margaret.”  
He let her go then, causing her to stumble backward.  
Thomas gave the second nurse a similar treatment, pulling on her ID holder forcibly, “Ashley.”  
He still maintained a smile, although it looked a bit strained.

“Instead of loitering the halls of my hospital, I gather you all have work that needs tending to.”  
He turned his head to the right, his smile turning a bit more genuine, “Wouldn’t you agree, Jennifer?”

Jennifer blushed, playing with the hem of her scrub top shyly, “Yes Tom...I-I mean Doctor Harrington, we were just on our way…”

She then turned to her two rattled companions, whispering hurriedly, “Come on guys… we’re needed on the floor.” She gave him one last look over her shoulder, before following behind them.

Thomas watched as they scurried away, his smile melting away into a sour expression.

He had just completed a rather lengthy operation, so he was already quite weary. The sight of his workers idling about proved to further irritate him, and all he wanted at the moment was sleep and coffee.  
Stepping into the elevator, he checked the time on his watch as he headed up to the office floor.

  
_6:45 am_ …  
There was a bit more time before Terese arrived for work, and for the first time ever he looked forward to entering his blasted office.

 

So it came as a pleasant surprise upon exiting the lift, to see her already standing at his office door with coffee at the ready.

Wearing a white scrub top and black slacks, she turned toward him with a small smile at his arrival. "Doctor Harrington, good morning."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are great encouragements, I would love to hear any feedback and thoughts.


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, Thomas acts like a dick.

"Doctor Harrington, good morning."

Terese smiled politely upon his arrival, stepping aside so he could open the door to his office.

 

Although he was unsure of whether her smile was genuine or not, it still managed to make his morning a bit better. It softened her cold features significantly, prompting him to make a bit of small talk, “You’re delightfully early, Terese. Eager to start the day?”

 

He gestured for her to enter his office first, following her inside immediately after.

 In response to his question, she gave a short nod, and a terse reply, “Yes.”

She walked over to his desk and placed the coffee on top, “ I wasn’t sure how you preferred it, so I kept it black. I brought some sugar and milk in case you liked it any different.”

  
Thomas smiled, happy at her eagerness to please him, “ That’s more than perfect, darling. I hope you had breakfast as well?”

 

Terese ignored his question completely, losing a bit of her smile.

 “I would prefer if you solely referred to me as Terese. What are my duties for today, sir?”

 At her clipped tone, he decided not to take offense to it - this time. Perhaps she was just... anxious.

 

He laughed lightly, retaining his warm demeanor, “ I apologize, Terese. It’s a habit of mine to refer to beautiful women as such.”

 

Before she could make a comment on his needless flirtations, he began to pile an alarming amount of papers on his desk. Her brows furrowed slightly at the sight. “Seeing that you’re so impatient to start, let’s get you acclimated, shall we?”

 He sat at his desk idly, casually pulling a book from a drawer to read, “You can start with just this amount, since it’s your first day. All patient files need to be verified and updated. I also require you to manage my schedule, among other things. Surely, you can manage at least that for today?”

 

Terese nodded sharply, moving to pick up half of the pile first. Before she could make off however, Thomas stopped her with a deceivingly warm smile, “One trip.”

 She pursed her lips, “I’m sorry, but I don’t think I can -”

 He interrupted her, reiterating each word with emphasis, “One.Trip.”

 

She said nothing more, smiling even wider as she walked back to his desk in stiff steps. A sensation she hadn’t felt before came out of nowhere, forming at the pit of her stomach. It constricted her throat, and this sudden uncomfortable feeling knocked her a bit off kilter.

 Terese picked up the large pile that went to her chest in one swoop. It was clearly too heavy for her based on the slight trembling of her arms, but Thomas made no move to help her.

 

Admittedly, her cold front was getting a bit old, so he felt a sort of delight from watching her struggle a bit.

 He nodded his head toward the door situated at the corner of his office. “You may use that room over there. Don’t tarry now.” He then turned his attention to the book in his hand, pretending to ignore her.

 Thomas watched from his peripheral vision as Terese waddled carefully to the door, bending down slightly to keep the files from dropping as she struggled to turn the knob with one hand.

 He expected a bit more of her attitude from before, so he was slightly surprised to see that she followed his unreasonable order without another complaint. Furthermore, she managed to keep that sickeningly sweet smile plastered on her face all the while.

 

                                                                                                                

 

~~**\---------------------------------** ~~

  


Terese thought that despite her boss being a bit difficult and...odd, the job itself was actually more than tolerable.

 

She appreciated the pleasant silence and solitude given to her, away from the overbearing presence of the man outside her door.

Although her desk took up much of the space the room provided, she was just relieved at having her own quiet place to work. 

The glass wall that showcased the dreary city of London provided enough light to aid in the copious amount of reading, her pen going through each document non-stop like a machine.

While the amount of work would understandably be a bit much for some, going through paperwork, filing, and scheduling paired quite well with her equally boring personality… to the point she could see herself being content with doing just this for the rest of her life.

  


So, against Thomas’s expectations, eight hours worth of office work was finished in merely three.

 

He looked up as she exited the room adjacent to his own, struggling to carry the load of papers before carefully placing them on his desk.

 

“I’ve updated and verified the required insurance information for all patients with prior consultations, and I’ve managed a schedule of appointments for the following weeks, as requested. Shall I go over everything?”

 

She stood in a rigid posture in front of his desk, a small compliant smile on her features. He looked to her face for any sign of fatigue, and he found there was none. “No, there’s no need. In fact...you’ve completed everything much earlier than expected. I must say, I admire your-”

 

“Would that be all then, sir?”

She cut him off curtly, her trained smile looking a bit more fake to his eyes. “If not, I’ll be going to lunch then.”

 

He narrowed his eyes slightly, once again irritated at being cut off. He had tried being friendly countless times. A much different approach he had taken in comparison to her predecessors, on the account of his... minor interest in her the past few days.  

 

But like the others...he would have to teach her to know her place in a thorough manner. And this time, he was going to enjoy doing so.

 

“You’re going to have to understand something here, _Tessie.”_  He stood up, going around the desk to stand a bit too close to her person.

 

Terese stepped back a bit, not understanding his reaction. She completed her work ahead of schedule and asked if there was more to be dealt with. There was none, so logically, she excused herself for her lunch break. What could he possibly have a problem with?

 

Thomas surprised her by pulling her to him roughly by the chin, her eyes going wide in confusion at the contact.

 

“Firstly, when I'm speaking to you I expect utter and complete silence until I am finished. Your opinion and personal thoughts are meaningless to me. Furthermore, I will refer to you whatever I see fit. Whether it be darling, sweetheart, slut, or whore."

 

At that outrageous statement, for the first time in her life, her eyes went comically wide in disbelief.

 

“Are you serio-”

 

“Secondly,” he cut her off immediately, his grip tightening on her chin, “ Whatever you decide to do is up to _me_ . Everything. When I say it's time for lunch, then it's time for lunch. When you want to take a piss, I'll let you know when you _can._ You are mine to make do with the moment you set foot inside this hospital. Do I make myself clear?”

 

Terese had been berated countless times before. Threatened, humiliated. In fact, she had been told much harsher words than the ones in his rant. In those instances, she found it only to be a minor annoyance.

 

However, perhaps it was due to his proximity, and the firm grip on her chin. But the sensation she felt earlier now intensified to the point it upset her stomach. Her heart was going a mile a minute. Her eyes started to burn at the edges, blurring her vision.

 

Whatever this was, it was extremely unpleasant.

 

She tugged her chin away from his grip, her hair shielding her face as she looked to the side away from him.

 

He waited for her to cry and lash out, just like the others. To see the cracks in the mask she so liked to wear.

 

But she remained still, looking off to the side in silence. Before he began to talk again, she turned her head to face him.

 

She was smiling widely, her magenta eyes looking a bit more reddish. She spoke in a quiet, pleasant voice. There was no watery tremble to her words or any indication it was forced.

 

“Of course, Doctor Harrington.”

 

She said nothing more beyond those words.

 

Thomas was mildly baffled. It wouldn’t be a lie to say that this woman’s behavior was even beginning to concern him. He clearly insulted her, but it was as if he was talking to an actual stone wall.

“As long as you understand. Go on, enjoy that lunch of yours.”

 

Without missing a beat, she opened the door to leave his office before he could even blink.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I were Terese, I'd probably be in jail for throwing some hands. ಠ益ಠ
> 
> lol, jk. I'd go home and bawl about it like the sensitive being I am.  
> *Sharpens my pitchfork* I really want to give Thomas a harsh poke to the butt butt.


End file.
